Story:Star Trek: Conflict/Children of the Titans
The offspring of James T. Kirk surface... Summary Chapter One A shuttle is found adrift in space by the . K'hallA informs the ''Admonitor'', after which she locks the shuttle in a tractor beam and takes it into the Enterprise s shuttle-bay. She meets Loghri and Rookwood at the shuttle-bay and inspects the shuttle craft. Inside is a young woman in a 25th century Starfleet uniform. She introduces herself as Mary Sue Smith, and asks what the stardate is and which ship she is on. When she hears that she is on the , she becomes filled with nostalgic euphoria and asks to see Rachel Garrett, whom she says is a very good friend of hers. None of them know how to respond, since they didn't know Captain Garrett. The guest is given a room while K'hallA asks the senior officers if there is anyone called Rachel Garrett onboard. The only ones who know the name are Alaxim Boreas and Katie. They say that she was a security officer on the during the captaincy of Rachel Garrett, who was originally the captain of the ship until her death. The guest enters the conference room unannounced and says that they need her help, but that she needs to speak to Rachel Garrett immediately. Chapter Two The crew begin debriefing Smith, telling her that the crew has been drastically reduced, with the first captain dead, the emergency replacement dead and the current captain on indefinite leave. K'hallA identifies herself as the acting captain and asks her to divulge to her any information. Though she is reluctant, she says that there is something extremely serious going on in the galaxy right now, and that she has to find the "children of the titan." She says little else, and asks that they simply cooperate with her demands regardless. K'hallA orders her placed in the Brig since there is no place to put her, but Smith says that she has quarters on Deck 2 room 0066-F. Loghri says that no one has ever been able to enter that room, and Smith says that is just what she was expecting. The room is sealed shut, with a force field over the door and keypad, making it impervious to access. Smith says "friend" in Vulcan and the shield is dropped. She says the word "open" and the door is unlocked and opens at her command. Inside, her room has been completely untouched, even unscathed by Narendra III. She says that she knows every aspect of this ship and therefore they should cooperate with her demands. As soon as she finishes speaking, an intruder alarm sounds in the cargo bay. Upon arriving, they discover a humanoid to have beamed into a cargo container. Chapter Three In medbay, Dr. Boreas and Dr. Clarke have successfully beamed the humanoid out of the cargo container and into Sick Bay, where the humanoid remains unconscious. K'hallA and Young wait on the ''Enterprise''-C, waiting to interrogate the humanoid. However, Smith says that she'll do the interrogation and asks them to return to commanding their ships. The two captains leave, and Clarke and Boreas begin their medical assessment of the humanoid. Though it looks almost human, it is augmented with Vulcan and two other unknown DNA sequences. Furthermore, it seems to be extremely advanced in age and yet shows no signs of aging beyond age twenty. Slowly it gained consciousness. It recognizes Smith but does not say how. The humanoid's name is Veeo, but is entirely androgynous. It says that it has been hunted by the "Children of the Titan", for whom she has been searching. When Clarke asks what the "Children of the Titan" are, Veeo says they are the children of James T. Kirk. Clarke says that there was only ever one child from Captain Kirk - David Marcus who died over a hundred years ago - but Veeo says that there are more, and they have become powerful and have inherited their father's ambition but none of his reserve. "...except for me." Chapter Four Just then, they are attacked by several other ships that have suddenly appeared. One of them greets Lianna Young as a familiar friend, saying that they met before, albeit indirectly. Young says that she has no recollection of ever meeting someone who survived the encounter, but the captain says that the D'larii is the name of their union and her race, the Noridani, are a sister-race, of whom she - Adrian - is their leader. Young is surprised to see that Adrian is a fellow human. Adrian asks Young to surrender their ship, because it would be a waste to kill such fine "sisters" such as she. Young asks what this is about, and Adrian says that they have a divine crusade to wage against men. Though Young is intrigued, she refuses because her ship was open-fired upon. Two other ships then open-fire on the Noridani vessel and a fire-fight ensues among those ships, with the lead ship - a Scalosian superluminal scout-fighter - outmatching them all with its warp 20 speeds. Smith then calls up from her quarters on the ''Enterprise'' and asks that she be given full command of both ships. Neither of the captains are happy about this, but Smith insists, stating that it is the only way to defeat them. Chapter Five Young grudgingly gives her command, and watches in awe as three ion beams disable each ship in seconds. The Enterprise and Admonitor then simultaneously go to warp, leaving Young flabbergasted about what has happened. She meets with Smith, who says that she's just that good. Young asks her to meet her once more before returning to the ''Enterprise''. Meanwhile, Clarke and Boreas give the sad news that Veeo has ceased to be: he simply disintegrated into golden light and then was gone. However, he gave a message to Smith: :Thank you, mother Though Smith is awe-struck by this and knows not all that it means, she comes to Captain Young's quarters to meet with her as promised. Young says that she's gone over the ship's operations files again and again and says that there is no humanly possible way for complete control to be gained over three high-power ion emitters from anywhere besides the Bridge, where she was not at. Young congratulates her and asks her for her help... Young begins by saying that the war has not been going well, that the only person she believed could outsmart the Order - who now has members in Starfleet Command, the Federation Council and having influence over the Federation President - is missing, perhaps even dead, and all they've been doing is running from system to system over and over again, trying to hide for their lives. Young says that they staged a successful coup over the Federation before, but they cannot do it again because Starfleet is too strong and the surveillance and security on Earth is greater now than in her time. She says that two ships streaking down to Earth to kidnap all of the Federation Council is much too easy a target, but a single saboteur who could go down to Earth in secret, shut down their defenses, cripple Starfleet's communications with other ships and disrupt security on Earth could give them the loophole they need to secure the hierarchy of the Federation and end the war. Because of her actions this day, Lianna Young has asked that Smith be the one to do this... Reluctantly, and after some heated debate, Smith accepts. Category:Star Trek: Conflict Episodes Category:Fanon Crossovers